


Unexpectedly

by Jetstorm



Series: Union [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstorm/pseuds/Jetstorm
Summary: On the Citadel in 2184 an event occurs that many long believed impossible, the natural birth of a hybrid
Relationships: Original Asari Character(s)/Original Female Human Character(s), Original Turian Character(s)/Original Turian Character(s)
Series: Union [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667533
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This will feature more on the cultural, social and political aspects and not so much on the biological aspects of such an event

It should not, it could not be possible, the very idea was absurd, everyone knew it was impossible, but the evidence was being carried before them and the only absurdity was their now proven incorrect assumptions of biology. The orderlies, a pair of Asari nurses were wheeling through to a ward in a Citadel maternity hospital that helped with the aftercare of those races that gave birth to live young like the Asari, Turians, Quarians, Drell and what was being wheeled through, Human. The ward was full of Asari and Turians who had recently given birth and being wheeled or rather hovered through was a human female who, herself had recently given birth and was now holding her child wrapped in a shawl, caring deeply for it. An Asari mother when seeing the human mother being brought in commentated "oh, great, a screamer" noting on the tendency of human babies to scream loudly, but as the bed was finally hovered into position, the human child made strange noises that caught the attention of the Asari mothers and the undivided attention of the Turian mothers as did the posting of several heavily armed guards outside of the ward

The child who was placed in a small incubator cot next to the human mothers bed was making noises not usually known for a human child, but were recognised by the Turian mothers. The child was being attended to by it's mother as the curious Asari and Turian mothers approached to get a look at the new arrival, an Asari mother in astonishment, after seeing the child, blurted out "BY THE GODDESS", a Turian mother shouted "SPIRITS" in utter disbelief at what she saw. Another Turian mother storming out of the ward like a woman, or rather a Turian female possessed said loudly "they have gone too far, much too far", when she opened the door she spotted a Salarian medic and called to him, "hey, frog, is there no end to your peoples obscene experiments with nature, is this the price the humans have to pay for their new seat on the Council?". The Salarian medic looked baffled "er, I don't know to what you are referring to", the Turian mother rather disbelieving the confused Salarian shot back with "oh no, of course not, but listen up, frog, the Primarch will hear of this outrage, your people are the only ones both willing and capable of performing such an experiment, your people are the only ones......aaahhh". The Turian mother who was harranging the poor Salarian medic felt the force of a plastic cup being bounced off the back of her head and the lone human mother looking annoyed told the Turian mother that had been going at the Salarian "my child is no outrage and I am no one's lab experiment, now will you kindly get back in here and stop making a total arse of yourself over something that is obvious you have no clue of what you are going on about", it was not a question

The Turian mother who had been shouting at the medic now looked to the young human mother with great pity, thinking internally {oh child, what have they done to you to make so accepting of your plight?}. The human mother, the only one in the ward was also the youngest at only 20, the Turian mothers were in their 30's and 40's, some of them had previously had children and the Asari mothers were matrons with one looking like if she was a matriarch. It was becoming more unusual for human mothers to give birth so early in life, with their lifespan's now greatly extended to 150 years and rising with the time period for having children also greatly expanded. The Turian mother still with a pitying look on her face said to the young human mother "don't worry, they won't get away with what they've done, the Primarch will be told and....aaahhh", she was once again hit by a plastic cup once again thrown by the human mother now looking very annoyed said to the loud mouthed Turian "and what will you say, hey, Primarch, a human mother has given birth, what ever will we do about this strange occurance?", the remark got a quiet laugh from the other mothers in the ward. The loud mouthed Turian mother looked to the ward's other mothers and asked them "why are you laughing, can't you see what these Salarians have done to this poor girl, can't you see that what has happened to her was unnatural?", the Asari matriarch gently replied to her " yes, we can all see it is rather unusual, but perhaps we should all listen to the young human mother's story instead of coming up with conclusions", the matriarch turned to the young human "perhaps, my dear, if you are ready, you can tell us how this unusual situation came about"

The human mother began to start her story as the others leaned foward in their beds to listen intently, "there's really nothing much to tell, at the party they had to celebrate repelling the Geth, me and a Turian soldier got chatting with each other, things developed from there and 9 months later, here we are", the matriarch then asked "have you seen this soldier since, does he know?", the human replied "no, it was what we call a one night stand", the matriarch was now even more curious "when did you notice you were pregnant?", the human answered "when I missed my second period, I went to the doctor to get checked up and let's just say it was a contest between me and the doctor to see who was the most surprised". That got a light chuckle from the other mothers in the ward as the human continued "I was then placed into the care of several medical experts, one asking me if I wanted to keep the child, I think you can tell what was my answer and now I'm proof that the Asari are not the only people who can have children with other races". The loud mouth Turian couldn't contain herself "BULLSHIT, that story can't be true, I mean look at your child", the matriarch turned to the Turian "yes, look at the child, do you have a better explanation for her being than it's mother?"

The child in question was female, it had the body frame of a human with 5 digits at the end of each limb, but with the carapace and skin colouring of a Turian, it had the eyes of a human and the teeth of a Turian, the facial structure was Turian with Turian female mandibles, the muscle joinings looked to be human, each of the digits had the start of talons, it was an even split in the childs body. The question now was what would she eat, dexrtro or levo? The answer to the question came quickly when a formula of soft mashed meat mixed in with milk that had been earlier taken from the mother arrived in the ward delivered by a nurse and fed to the hybrid infant, who took it greedily, one of the Turian mothers gently smiled and said "well, her appetite is very definitely Turian", that earned her a smile from the human mother. The nurse turned to the human mother "is everything all right, Miss Tait?", she answered "yes, besides one loud mouthed Turian mother making a scene", that got her another laugh from the other mothers with the exception of said loudmothed Turian mother. The Asari matriarch asked her "Miss Tait?", she answered "yes, my name is Alison Tait"


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom, er, I mean the Citadel Council chambers, the Council discuss the unusual events in the maternity hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term "Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom" comes from narration done in the 1970's cartoon Superfriends when it introduced the villans formulating their plans for a particular episode, and, no, I was not yet born when it originally aired

The recent events of the past couple of days at the maternity had sent shockwaves to many in the know on the Citadel and none more so than the Citadel Council. Although the Council was supposedly a membership of 4 equals, in reality it was the Asari councilor, Tevos that led them and as such she called a special meeting of the Council, she was joined by the Salarian councilor Valern, the Turian councilor Sparatus and standing in for the human councilor David Anderson was Donnel Udina. She opened up the meeting "fellow councilors, I am sure you are well aware of recent historical events in a maternity hospital here on the Citadel, the first ever known natural hybrid birth, we must discuss the implications of this momentos event", Sparatus made the next statement "we must take the hybrid child for testing, we are in uncharted territory here and we know not what to expect". Udina was not liking where this was headed "councilor, may I remind you that you are not talking about a barnyard animal, you are speaking about a sentient being whose reproductive rights fall squarely under human law and not, in any way, shape or form, under Council juristiction", Sparatus replied "but the child has a Turian father", Udina countered with "yes, one who was only there for the conception and under human law the rights of such fathers are nil and void unless they come foward and agree to take responsibility for raising the child and full access only available if they marry said mother". Sparatus who was now annoyed replied "I am aware of that, we took a DNA test of the child and running it through our database to find the father, after which we can arrange the mating ceremony", Udina was slightly surprised "arrange the mating ceremony, and what if the mother does not want to go through with it?", Sparatus was stunned "she has to, she has no other choice", Udina answered "oh, I believe that you'll find that she does have a choice "

Sparatus was beside himself "do you know important family is in Turian culture?, she will undertake the ceremony", Udina confidently replied "just 3 problems with that little statement, first, she's not Turian, second, the child is half human and third, you still to assertian who the father is". Sparatus being an ignorant fool, came out with "well, it could be anyone of a whole battalion, you know how human females are, what's wrong, Udina, your males not enough for them?" Udina just smiled and said "don't worry about our males, Sparatus, worry about your own females, because the moment your males get a taste for our females, they hardly ever go back to their own females", Sparatus knowing the truth of Udina's statement was looking humiliated and insulted. Valern deciding that they had gone off the issue brought them back to it "may I remind you, gentlemen, of the issue at hand and not of proving your own provado", Udina replied "of course, councilor, my apologies", Sparatus then added "I regret my outburst, councilor". Valern then went on "now let us turn to the matter at hand, the hybrid, we have taken basic tests at it's birth and so far what we can tell it's a perfect fusion of human and Turian genetic traits, it has the strengths of both and hardly any of the weaknesses of either and what is more it is most likely when it is adult be able have human, Turian or hybrid children"

Valern then continued "until we know more we must contemplate what this means for galactic society, for if they can have offspring with Turians then it is possible they could have offspring with Krogan", Tevos replied "I don't think that's likely", "we didn't think that a human/Turian hybrid would be possible and yet". At this point Udina interjected "I hardly think that many of our women would go with Krogan, some of them have a thing for Turians, yes, but not Krogan", Valern replied "who said it would be willing? The Krogan are becoming desperate", "but the children wouldn't be fully Krogan, don't they go on about being true Krogan?", "yes, but like I said they are becoming desperate". Tevos then interjected "the Krogan may not be the most refined of people, but I have never known them to force themselves on females, even striking a female is cause enough for exile" to which Valern noted "and they are Krogan exiles in the Traverse and Terminus, how do you think they got exiled?, anyway for now we must in as much as possible keep the mother and the hybrid on the Citadel", Udina turned to Valern "and are you going to cover costs?", "if need be, yes, we cannot allow the wrong element access to either of them". On this all of them were agreed. Tevos now asked perhaps the most question "how did we not know of it until quite recently?", Udina answered "patient - doctor confidentuality, Miss Tait, on occasion goes back to Earth, she would have seen a practioner there and because of the confidentuality clause they would not be able to devulge Miss Tait's condition unless it was an extreme risk to public health and even they couldn't devulge her identity too freely and being pregnant is not one of these conditions, no matter how unusual"

Sparatus omni-tool communicator then flashed, "it seems they have managed to find a trace on the DNA as to the identity of the possible or rather the actual identity of the father", Tevos asked "can you tell us who?", "yes, the DNA matches the Tarunanes family, they're Tier 25 in the Hierachy on Palaven, they have one son in the army and I know of the patriarch of the family, I will arrange a contact with him". In Turian society people where placed in citizen ship tier that they be promoted or demoted from, Tier 1 being the lowest and Tier 27 the highest, Xaverius Tarunanes, the patriarch of the family was a general in the Turian army, his son and only child, Wurexus was himself in the Turian army as what would be called in human military terms, a Lance Corporal. Sparatus left the chamber for his office to make the communication, he managed to get through to the Tarunanes patriarch, "greetings, General Tarunanes, I trust all is well with you?", Tarunanes looked stoic like all Turian generals, but Sparatus could tell there was a sadness about him, he then answerd "we are bearing up, we recently had to perform funeral rights for our son, Wurexus, he was killed in action against Batarian pirates in the Traverse, he died as a soldier doing his duty, but", the general paused for a moment then continued "he left us without any heirs to continue the family line", continuing a family line was seen as big a duty in Turian society as joining the military at 15, the Tarunaneses tried for many years to have a family and finally managed to have a son and the recent death of Wurexus was a massive blow to the general. Sparatus then tried to give a glimmer of hope to the general, "General, it seems perhaps that your son might have indeed left an heir", at this point, the general's wife, Nirexia joined him to listen to Sparatus, the General in astonishment then answered "my son had a child, who is the female, was she in his unit?". Sparatus started to look uncomfortable "no, General, she was not in his unit", "another unit, then?", "er, no, General", "he didn't mate with some damn Asari, did he?", "no, General", "thank the spirits, the child will be Turian", Sparatus really started to look uncomfortable, how was he going to explain this?

He thought for a few seconds and decided that he just had to come out with it, "General, they are some things you and wife must know and it must be in the strictest confidence, you can repeat what you hear here to absolutely no one". The general's subharmonics gave a rumble of curiousity and understanding as Sparatus then continued "the mother and child are currently in the aftercare ward of the maternity hospital on the Citadel". The general was perplexed, why would that be classified information? "I don't quite understand, Councilor", Sparatus sighed "it is the nature of the mother", the general was now worried, was she a seperatist, a member of Danae, a cabal, a member of the Black Watch? The general asked "what about her nature, Councilor?" This was it, the moment that Sparatus almost wanted the spirits to take him, "General, madam, the birth of your grandchild, and we have now throughly checked and confirmed that your son was indeed the father, is of great historical importance". The general had all sorts of scenarios in his head, was the mother a daughter of a primarch or even the Primarch of Palaven himself, Fedorian? Sparatus then tried to explain "you may want to brace yourself for this, General, madam", the tension for the couple was becoming too much, "please, Councilor", now Sparatus had to tell them "the mother of your grandchild is human". It was almost as time itself stood still for the couple, Nirexia just sat there completely still and the general just burst out laughing, "oh, Councilor, you had us going there, who is she really?" The look on the councilors face was deadly serious as were the sounds coming from his subharmonics, the general abruptly stopped laughing "you're serious, aren't you Councilor?" Sparatus then confirmed and told the couple "we have arranged transportation for you to the Citadel", the general then confirmed that they would be most definitely be going to the Citadel 


	3. Meet the Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Tarunanes and his wife, Nirexia go to meet their grandchild and Alison Tait shows her abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to notice that many people are doing their best to comfort each other online during this outbreak, but unfortunately they have been those who used it to spread dismay online, to those doing this please stop and have some respect and dignity, if not for others then for at least yourselves

Alison Tait was taking a well earned rest, she was caring for hybrid newborn and just got her to rest, she woke up to strange sounds around her bed, she shot up when she saw a Turian female, perhaps in her 50's holding and touching foreheads with her daughter accompanied by what looked like her husband and 2 bodyguards. She started to glow with biotic energy and warned the intruding Turian female "you have 2 seconds to put my daughter back in her crib or you'll regret it", this caused the bodyguards to take a more active stance and in turn this caused the ward guards to burst in. A situational standoff was about to begin, but Nirexia quickly defused it by waving down the bodyguards and putting the baby back in the crib, "my apologies, Miss Tait, I am Nirexis Tarunanes and this is my husband, Xaverius", the general gave a curt nod, she continued "you knew our son, Wurexus". Alison by now had calmed down somewhat and replied "actually, i only knew him for one night and I haven't seen him since, how is he?" Nirexia turned sad "our son has joined the spirits", Alison was sympathetic "I am so sorry", to which Nirexia replied "thank you" 

Alison took pity for Nirexia's situation and asked her "would you like to hold her again?" referring to the baby, Nirexia replied "yes, I would like that". Nirexia cradled the little hybrid infant in her arms and began cooing to her using her subharmonics, the baby just gurgled, which made Nirexia smile "oh, you're so cute, just like your daddy, yes you are, oh yes , you are". Xaverius was soon joined by Sparatus in the ward "General Tarunanes, I see your wife has become aquainted with her new granddaughter", General Tarunanes replied "yes, she is becoming quite attached to the little tyke" watching in fondness as he saw his wife carrying her new grandchild. Nirexia asked Alison "have you thought of a name for her?, "not yet, but I am leaning towards Aileana or Moira", Nirexia asked "do these names have any meaning in human languages?", "yes, Aileana and Moira are both Scottish, Aileana means from the green meadow and Moira means star of the sea". Nirexia noted that they were in reference to the human's homeworld, green was not a colour often associated with Turians and because of their lack of ability to swim Turian names did not have references to the sea, such names were used by races that had closer ties to water in their cultures than the Turians. Nirexia was a little bit saddened, but she completely understood, she then asked "what does she eat?", Alison told her "a mix of mashed dextro meat and my breastmilk", turians could eat soften meat products from birth, but the child was also half human and human infants relied on milk

Xaverius and Sparatus were continuing their discussion on the child's future as the females were fussing over her, "Councilor, what can you tell me of the child, will she be a biotic like the mother?", Sparatus answered "that we can't tell yet, but what we can tell is that she'll have the physical abilities of both Turians and humans". Xaverius thought about that deeply "then she'll be quite an asset to her unit when she graduates from boot camp and I'll make sure she gets posted to my old unit", Sparatus then asked "what about the mother?", "I'll have her mated to one of my sister's sons, the ceremony will take place on Palaven and........","NO, YOU WILL NOT" was shouted over to him by Alison. Alison had heard all of Xaverius plans for her and the baby and was peeved, "I and my child are not cattle you can trade and mate off and my child will not be going to any boot camp", Xaverius confidently responded "the child is Turian and every Turian has a duty of service to the Hierarchy", "maybe, but she is also human as well and I will be raising her on Earth and she will decide for herself her own future when the time is right". Xaverius was stunned "I will not allow any grandchild of mine to be raised on,,,,,", he noticed a withering stare coming from his wife, Nirexia handed the baby back to Alison "excuse me, my dear, I will have to have some words with an old fool"

Nirexia took her husband into the corridor and stated to lecture him "Xaverius Tarunanes, will you stop being such a Turian old fool?", Xaverius angrily responded "I will not have some pyjak Asari wannabe raising our grandchild on that waterlogged mudball", that gained him a slap in the face from Nirexia. He was stunned into silence as his wife furiously told him "our granddaughter, the last remaining thing we have of our son is also going to be a pyjak Asari wannabe, the only problem is that is going to be mixed with stubborn old Turian fossil", he tried to protest, "what would she know about raising a Turian child?", his wife countered "and what would we know about raising a human child, or had you forgotten about that she is part human?". Xaverius was going into verbal meltdown "the mother is a biotic, and you know how unstable they are, that's why we have to keep biotics seperated in the military", Nirexia countered "it's because our society treats them like pariahs", Xaverius then began to go off the deep end "and how did she manage to get pregnant by our son, how did she convince him to mate with her, did she preform some strange hypnotic melding process? That was enough for Nirexia "stop talking nonsense, you old fool, humans can't meld", Xaverius had to continue with his rant "how do we know they can't?, they are not as open as we are". Nirexia was becoming irritated by her husbands small mindedness "they're not as open as us because they don't idiotically play follow the leader like most of us, they are able to think for themselves without having to check with the regulations, and our son wasn't with her because she preformed some melding trick, you stupid buzzard, only the Asari are capable of that, it was because she is a lovely young woman and you would know that if you spent time with her". Xaverius tried to protest, but all that got him was another withering stare from his wife, so he kept quiet as Nerexia continued "now I will be having a talk with Councilor Sparatus and perhaps Ambassador Quentis to see what access rights we may have and hopefully if your stupidity hasn't ruined it we can have our granddaughter in our lives, but I will tell you this here and now, no matter what happens, Miss Tait is right on one thing, our granddaughter will most definitely not be going to bootcamp, I will not be losing another child to that state run churnel factory". Xaverius knowing he was beat kept quiet 


	4. Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tarunaneses go to see Sparatus about access rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xaverius and Nirexia do love each another very much, it's just that they're an old married couple in every sense

Nirexia Tarunanes was at his moment, despite the tragic loss of her son, a happy woman, the spirits may have taken her son, but they did not leave her without, they gave her a beautiful new granddaughter. The only problem being was her husband, Xaverius, it wasn't that he was a bad guy, it was he was too stuck in his ways, too traditional, although she knew custody rights were out of the question, not that she would even think of pursuing them, she wanted to know what access rights they may have, she desperately wanted to have the little miracle in her life and woe betide Xaverius if he does something to muck that up. They had made an appointment with Sparatus to see about access to their new granddaughter and went to meet him in his council offices, Sparatus greeted them "General, madam, I trust that you got somewhat acquainted with your new granddaughter", Nirexia replied "yes, Councillor, until Foghorn Leghorn here opened his beak", humans had used the old cartoon cockrel in reference to male turians who were fond of being quite loud about their opinions and it caught on with other races and Turian females. Sparatus gave a quiet laugh while Xaverius looked slightly humiliated as his wife continued to talk to the councilor, "we were getting to know each, Miss Tait and I and she seems to be a nice girl, she was telling me that she was deciding between a couple of names". Sparatus was quite curious, "what were they?", Nirexia with a mix of joy, but with a twinge of sadness answered "Aileana, which she told me means from the green meadow and Moira, which seems to mean star of the sea", Sparatus had picked up on Nirexia's slight twinge of sadness through her subharmonics, "you don't seem completely happy with the names she has seemed to have choosen", "oh, it's not that, it's just that, well I know she probably only picked these names because she likes them, I am just a little saddened that they won't have any Turian influence, but that is not what I wanted to discuss with you, Councillor"

Sparatus knew that they were there to discuss access rights to their granddaughter and he began to tell what he could, "General, madam, I have spoken with Miss Tait and she is perfectly happy to let you see your grandchild, well you at least, madam, she is unsure about you, General". Xaverius gave a "hmpfh", which gained him a stern look from his wife as Sparatus went on "as you know access as well as joint custody rights would normally be in the purview of the mother, however as this birth is unprecidented there is quite a legal grey area, full custody rights are of course out of the question, the human embassy would never agree to it and the child in question does of course needs it's mother", Nirexia replied "that's alright, Councillor, I would never dream of taking a child from it's mother, but I understand Miss Tait is wanting to raise the child on Earth", Sparatus went to get a file from his console while replying "yes, but myself and the rest of the Council are going to try to persuade her to stay here on the Citadel with the child". Xaverius answered "good, then our granddaughter won't be in danger from their extremists like Cerberus or Terra Firma", his wife responded "we have our own idiots that like to bang their beak into the rock, dear". Sparatus then showed them a file on what the Council has in plan for Alison Tait and the child, it included an apartment on the Presidium, high rate health care and facilities, but it also featured hidden security and surveillance to monitor the mother and child, although it would allow them privacy in the apartment itself. "As you can imagine we want to keep a close watch on the development of this event and to keep certain elements away", Xaverius replied "you mean like Cerberus", "not just them, General, but also Danae, Krogan elements, Asari extremists and other undiserables". Nirexia was confused "why would the Krogan be interested?", Xaverius answered her "because they have few fertile females left and the possibility of other females who might be able to carry some form of Krogan children might cause them to react irrationally"

The councilor then went to describe unwanted elements "the news of this birth will, unfortunately, come out, there's no way to keep it hidden, if it hasn't hit the headlines already, but they are certain elements from the press that we wish to keep away like Westerlund News". Westerlund News was a tabloid of the worst order and it's main frontline journalist, al Julani the worst of them, the Council would be determined to keep her away from Alison Tait and the child. Xaverius understood this as did Nirexia, the press on Palaven was state run and was the mouthpiece of the Hierachy, but the press in other societies had a more free reign and could be far more instrusive. Nirexia then asked when Alison and the baby would be released from the hospital, Sparatus answered "in the next couple of days, we have told Miss Tait of the new apartment and she has agreed to move into it, at least temporarily, of course the Council and myself are hoping to persuade her to make the stay more permanent". Sparatus then had one more surprise for them, well at least for Nirexia, "Miss Tait had asked me to ask you, madam, if you would like to accompany her from the hospital to the new appartment when she is discharged", Xaverius was rather displeased about being left out "what about me, why didn't she ask me?", Sparatus answered "she said that she would want you to accompany your wife, if you can hold your tongue on certain matters", Nirexia answered for him "oh, he'll hold his tongue or I'll hold it for him" 


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison leaves the hospital for her new home, amidst a lot of attention

The day that Alison could take her little hybrid baby to their new home had come, she was met by Nirexia, who was accompanied by Xaverius, they were about to leave the maternity hospital when they were ambushed by the press, who wanted to know about the hybrid baby and were taking footage of her with their hover-cams. Alison did not feel like answering any of their questions, so she tried to rush to the waiting sky-car, most of the press members were pushed to the side by C-Sec officers, but one, perhaps the worst, al- Julani managed to get through, "Miss Tait, how does it feel giving birth to a child that many will feel is an abomination, do you think it right that you carried it to term?" asked al Julani with all her usual tact and charm. Alison looked distressed at the question being asked her, so Nirexia went to greet al Julani in the traditional manner and in accordance with tradition al Julani was soon on her arse on the ground. Nirexia then turned to Alison "let's get you and this little one home" 

They reached the apartment and went inside, Alison was astonished by what she saw, it was beyond her wildest dreams, the place was furnished in the best quality possible, they were enough supplies to last a while and the size of the place was massive as far as only having herself and the baby. She might be still young and quite naive, but she knew fine well that this came with a price, she knew that she would be monitored, perhaps not by watching her every move while in the apartment, they would be bio scanners and other devices for that, but hey would be watching her from the front door on. She also knew that everyone she would come into contact with would be scurtinised, her new child was the only one of it's kind known and this made her and her child targets, but that did not matter, her child was her life and she loved her dearly and no one was going to threaten her. She looked at her e-mail as the Tarunaneses looked through the apartment, many of them were wishing her well, but a few were a little disturbing

"Turian devolved with monkey, a sad day" - Danae

"You betrayed our heritage" - Terra Firma

"The Way will find you, go with the goddess"

She showed them to Nirexia, who became rather flustered "Danae talking about devolvement?, they are the biggest sign of reverse evolution our society has", Alison replied "same with Terra Firma with mine, but this third group, The Way, do you know anything about them?" Nirexia answered "never heard of them", she called over Xaverius and showed him the e-mail, he looked it over and said "I have never heard of them, but I will contact Sparatus and see what he knows". Xaverius contacted Sparatus "Councillor, Miss Tait has had a onimous e-mail from a group that call themselves The Way, do you have any knowledge of them?", Sparatus looked at his console for a few moments then answered "they're a group of Asari extremists, they were too small to be noticeable, but they last few years has seen them slowly grow in size and power, they believe in Asari dominacy and that Asari society has stagnated", Xaverius queeried "don't the Asari already dominate the galaxy?", Sparatus countered "in a way, but not in the way that The Way think it should be, The Way believe that the Asari should rule the rest of the galaxy with them as queens". Xaverius then asked then "why would they send this e-mail to Miss Tait?", Sparatus went silent for a second then replied "The Way labels humans as doppelgangers and believes that humanity must be brought into the Asari fold, they want the complete and utter Asarification of human society", Xaverius was startled "why would they want that?, Sparatus answered "because The Way believe that the mere mapping of alien genes is not enough, they believe that the complete infusion of alien genes into Asari genes is only way to stop the decay of Asari genetic diversity and the rise in the number of Ardat Yakshi, now ask yourself which race has the greatest genetic diversity and which race looks the most like them and what has Miss Tait done recently that was only accomplished by Asari before". Xaverius didn't have to answer and Sparatus didn't need to hear his answers, they both understood 

Xaverius looked over to see his wife and Alison fawning over the little hybrid baby, now was not the time to tell them of this new threat, he would tell them after the baby was put in her crib for the night. This new threat, The Way, weren't like Danae or Terra Firma, who were both full of jingoistic fools lead by charismatic leadership, The Way had a membership full of Asari with multiple qualifications and access to all sorts of professions which included, science and tech. The Way's manifesto was outlandish and mainstream Asari society considered them an extreme fringe, but they were more than capable of being a threat to Alison and his new granddaughter. He needed to know more about this new threat, although they probably weren't new, they most likely been around for decades, but that did not concern him right now, the only thing that concerned him was preventing his wife from suffering another heartbreak of losing another child. Alison was talking to Nirexia about the baby's name and asked her "which of the two do you like best?", without hesitation Nirexia answered "Moira". The reason being that meaning of the name was star of the sea, Earth's seas were blue as was the colour of Turian blood, so the name had a connection, of sorts, with both races of the baby's heritage 


	6. Scrutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xaverius makes plans for his granddaughters security

Xaverius was a devoted husband, a caring father and now a very concerned grandfather, he knew that not everyone would be overjoyed with the birth of a hybrid baby, he knew that there would be those in human society as well as his own people who would be utterly opposed to the existence of such a child. However he never thought that it would be possible that a group of Asari fanatics would be out to use a child and it's mother for their own neferious ends, they were Asari fanatical groups mostly anti Citadel or rogue Ardat Yakashi and there were the Eclipse, but nothing like The Way who wanted no less than the entire assimilation of a race to further their goals of racial superiority. Xaverius decided to search through the extranet for any information on the group, he came across some of their campaign platforms

On Asari society

"Sisters, we tell the galaxy of our advanced superiority and forward looking ways, yet we live in a stagnant society that has not changed since the maiden days of our great, great grandmothers, we tell the galaxy that we have no politicians in our society and we decide everything by plebiscite, but sisters, we must admit the truth to ourselves, we are run by a pack of wizened old crones who make decisions and everyone else agreeing to it like a pack of nodding varren and as we all know if you have 10 voices, the oldest one makes a decision and the others simply agree without consideration then you have 9 voices you don't need to hear"

On Ardat Yakshi

"Sisters, we have since the beginning have had a plague that we have failed to eradicate, the sickness of our genetics, that of the Ardat Yakshi, no other people suffer this in their breeding, the nearest alien equivalent are the Doppelgangers Succubus and Incubus, but they are mythology and if they did exist, then it is likely the Doppelgangers wiped them from existence, we must do the same with the Ardat Yakshi and salt the earth to prevent their return"

On the Asari's role in the Galaxy

"Sisters, we delude ourselves that we are the diplomatic face that runs this galaxy, yet the Attican Traverse is to a large extent closed to us and the Terminus Systems are a den of scum where many of our sisters have fallen to disorder, we must seek to remedy this"

On the Doppelgangers (Humanity)

"Sisters, each race in this galaxy has external features that are unique only to them and have no others anywhere like them in appearance, as is it is the case for us or it was, for now we have a race of aliens so near identical to us in appearance, especially the females, that this must be more than mere coincidence, let us compare an Asari to a Doppelganger female, with the exception of skin colouration and they having hair instead of crests there is no real external differences, of course they are internal differences, but still as previously stated, the external similarities cannot be mere chance

The next entrance really caught Xaverius attention

On the Hybrids birth

"Sisters, our time as the galaxy's only race to be able to breed with other galactic races is over, what is more this Doppelganger has managed to do what no Asari has ever done, to breed a child that is a true fusion of 2 races, we must take measures to study this child and it's mother"

Xaverius knew that this new threat was not going to be like Terra Firma or Danae, a bunch of bigoted idiots that couldn't find their arses with both hands and a map, The Way was obviously a serious, organised professional organisation of what he could read on intel about them. The Turians and humans had little intel on them and he didn't know if he could trust the Asari, who knows which of them could be involved with them. What he did know, however, was that he needed to get his granddaughter and her mother out of the Citadel before The Way tracked them down, who knows what type of experiments a group of fanatics like The Way would conduct on them. He read intel on genetic experimentation and forced meld brainwashing done on those captured by The Way and he would be cast into the pit before he let that happen to his granddaughter or her mother. He would have to have a talk with Sparatus to make arrangements

Alison had talked with her mother over the apartment's com about the new arrival and her mother told her that she would be there the very next day. She hadn't seen her mother since arriving on the Citadel about 15 months previously and they barely had the chance to talk with each other during that time and her mother never knew she was pregnant, so this was going to be a shock. Alison sent a picture of her mother to C-Sec and told them that she would be coming to visit the next day as to allow her mother past the security, now she had to tell Xaverius and Nirexia. Xaverius had returned to the apartment to hear what Alison had to say to him and his wife, "tomorrow, my mother is coming here, and she doesn't know fully about Moira yet and I will have a lot of explaining to do", that would be understatement of the century, she went on "so I need you not to be here when she arrives, hope you can understand". The Turian couple didn't exactly like what was being asked of them, but they undrestood, however what they didn't tell Alison was that Xaverius was going to keep a close watch on proceedings with her mother tomorrow


	7. Mrs Tait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison's mother arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version of events, the Human/Alien retaliation to the Batarian raiders who failed to get away after the abortive attempt on Elysium was far more brutal than in canon
> 
> Sirona is a human colony planet and Ashley Williams homeworld

Alison's mother had arrived on the Citadel to be greeted by Ambassador Osoba and C-Sec officers, the citadel had stopped all reports of the hybrids birth from leaving the station by communications blackouts and by sanctioning reporters who wanted to work on the Citadel, so Mrs Tait was the wiser why they were there. The Ambassador greeted her "welcome Mrs Tait, these officers are here to escort you to your daughter's and new granddaughters new appartment", she was confused as to why the officers would accompany her "I am flattered, but why would these officers accompany me?", "your daughter will explain when you get there". Soon enough she arrived at her daughter's appartment and was welcomed in by Alison, "hi, mum, I am glad you could come", Mrs Tait greeted her daughter "honey, of course I would come, I had to see my own granddaughter and besides it's been to long since we've seen each other". Yes, it had been sometime since they saw each other, but his was due to Mrs Tait work, Dr. Vanessa Tait was a leading expert in xenomedience and was helping some Quarian pilgrims on Sirona. Quarian pilgrams seemed to favour going to human worlds, because humans in general, although not always, tended to treat the Quarians better than the other races. There was even talk about the System's Alliance giving the Quarians 2 dextro worlds in the Local Cluster until the Council put the kabosh on the idea

Mrs Tait was the widow of Colonel Ian Tait, a generally friendly man whose hatred for the Batarians was almost supernatural, it was so great that it made it look like the late Commander Shepard, whose own hatred for the Batarians was well known, would gladly whore herself out to them. He was one of the responders to the attack on Mindoir in 2170 and when he saw what the Batarians did to those who survived their intial attack he became enraged and vowed that no Batarian who even dared to look the wrong way at his fellow humans or their allies would survive his presence and he made good on that promise several times especially on Elysium and Torfan. The unfortunate Batarians that didn't manage to get off Elysium after their failed raid were either lynched by the colonists or given to the mercy of the Alliance marines or local Asari Huntress groups, not that they had any to give and this was especially true for Colonel Tait

Mrs Tait took took notice of the oppulance of her daughter's appartment and asked "Alison, how could you possibly afford this?", Alison was dreading her mother's reaction when she told her, "I can't, it was given to me by the Council", her mother was confused "why would they just give you this apartment, honey?". This is where Alison started to feel intrepretation, "it was for myself and my new baby", "honey, they don't give away appartments like this just because you have a child", Alison now knew she would have to introduce her mother to her new granddaughter and she was dreading the reaction. She went to get Moira from her crib and brought her into the living room, "mum, meet your new granddaughter, Moira", her mother was absolutely poleaxed when she saw the little hybrid, "ALISON, WHAT IN THE NAME IS THAT? This was where it started to fall through as Alison replied "this is Moira, my daughter, your granddaughter", her mother still in shock exploded with "THAT?", "not that, she, mum", her mother tried to calm herself as she went on "you carried that in your womb?, "yes, mum", "you gave birth to that?, "yes, mum, and will you stop calling her that?". Her mother looked to her with sympathetic worry "oh, honey, what have they done to you?", "what do you mean, what have they done to me?" Her mother just looked at her for a moment before she replied "my darling child, reduced to a lab rat for these alien monsters, your father must be spinning in his grave", "MOTHER", Alision bluttered out in shock then continued "you're beginning to sound like those Terra Firma idiots, and dad might have dispised the Batarians, but he didn't see aliens as monsters and you work with aliens all the time"

Vanessa Tait sighed before responding "you know fine well that I don't support scum like Terra Firma and that I don't see Aliens in general as monsters, heh, I am in a relationship with an Asari, Tinualia, but the aliens that turned you into a lab experiment are monsters", Alison was saddened by her mother's very understandable ignorance, "mum, I am not nor was I a lab experiment, Moira was conceived naturally, during the party after the Geth attack, I had a thing with a Turian soldier, Wurexus Tarunanes, I got pregnant and 9 months later Moira was born". Vanessa looked at her daughter with great pity "oh, honey, what have they done to your mind to have you believe such nonsense?", her daughter was irate "believe such nonsense?, Moira is real, mum, I am holding her right now", "Alison, honey, I know she is real and that you are holding her, it's your story of her conception I don't believe even if you do", "why can't you believe me, mum?", "honey what you are saying is not naturally possible, despite evidence to the contray, you must have been used in some lab experiment and your mind alerted to have you believe the version of events your telling me". Alison tried a new tact, "OK, let's say you're right, what makes you think it was aliens and not humans?",her mother with a confident smile answered "easy, sweetie, you were given this apartment, they wouldn't do that if it were humans who conducted the experiment"

Alison just sighed as she told her mum "Wurexus's parents were far accepting about little Moira's arrival than you were?", her mother gave her a questioning look "and do I get to meet this mysterious Wurexus or his parents?", she answered "his parents, yes, you'll meet them tonight but unfortunately Wurexus passed away". Vanessa thought it was rather convenient that Wurexus had passed away, "OK, I meet his parents, but after you and little Moira will be coming back with me to Illium, no arguement". Alison just thought to herself that tonight was going to be quite interesting


	8. Parents Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa meets Xaverius and Nirexia

The meeting between the 2 sets of parents began later that evening with Alison introducing Xaverius and Nirexia to her mother, "mum, these are Wurexus's mum and dad", Vanessa greeted the couple "hello, Mr and Mrs Tarunanes, I am glad to meet you", Nirexia responded with "thank you Mrs Tait, I am happy to meet dear Alison's mother". Alison went to the kitchen to get Levo and Dextro snacks and drinks while the parents got to know each other, she could hear them getting on with each other as she prepared the snacks. She came back through to hear her mother ask the Tarunaneses "how did you learn about little Moira?", Xaverius answered "I recieved a call from Councilor Sparatus informing myself and my wife that a child that shared my son's DNA had been born, we're apprehensive as we had just recently lost our son, but the Councilor confirmed that it was indeed our son's". Vanessa pushed further "I take it your were surprised when you learned who was the mother?", Xaverius leaned to the side "to put it mildly, we arranged to come to the Citadel as soon as possible", Nirexia chipped in "our apprehension turned to joy when we saw little Moira, something of our son lived on". Vanessa thought to herself, a grieving mother clutching at straws, happy to accept any thing that reminds them of their lost child

Vanessa took on a more serious look before continuing "and tell me, did my daughter tell you how she conceived Moira?", "MOTHER", Alison shouted out in horror, Vanessa just continued "well, did she?". There was a moment of awkward silence before Nirexia answered "she told us that it was at the party celebrating defeating the Geth with our son", Vanessa then responded with "do you actually believe that is how it was obtained?", "MOTHER" came another horrified shout from Alison, Nirexia answered "well there's little Moira and she does share my son's DNA". Vanessa kept pressing "yes, but do you believe my daughter's deluded nonsense about how exactly she conceived Moira", Nirexia starting to feel uncomfortable answered "I have no reason not to", the line of questioning was getting very uneasy as Vanessa continued "how did your son die, if you don't mind me asking?", Nirexia hummed something in her subharmonics before answering " we were told that he was killed fighting pirates in the Traverse". Vanessa sighed with a sad look and replied "I don't think that is what happened", by this time Alison had enough "and tell us, mother, what's your official version", Vanessa looked at her daughter and said "that you, honey, were used in a lab experiment and impregnated using genetic material taken at some point from their son, he at some other point found out about it and he was killed to stop him exposing them before their experiment was complete"

Xaverius and Nirexia were utterly stunned by what they heard, but Xaverius recovered enough to say "as much as what you've said, Mrs. Tait has stunned me, I have to admit it does have credence", "XAVERIUS" shouted his shocked wife. Xaverius turned to his wife and said "dear, there's no doubt that Moira is our granddaughter, but don't you find Alison's story a little outlandish, I mean a 1 night stand resulting in a never before recorded hybrid child?", Nirexia asked him "so you think Alison's been lying to us?", "no, of course I don't, well, not intentionally, she might be blocking some trauma". Nirexia then asked him quietly "so you think our son might have been murdered?", his face turned stern "honestly, I don't know anymore". Alison tried to bring some order "Xaverius, Nirexia, I'm sorry, but mum has just had a long trip from Illium and it has really done something to her thought process", Vanessa turned to her daughter "honey, my thought process is quite clear, but you're right about the trip here being long, but it won't be as long as the trip back when I take you and Moira back with me", Alison replied with some irritation "I am not going back to Illium with you". Whatever cobwebs were left in Nirexia's mind were now loosened as she addressed Vanessa "like hell are you taking my granddaughter to Illium, I don't care how she was conceived, I wont allow it", Vanessa just smiled "you've no legal means to stop me", Alison then said "she might not, but I do, and I am not going to Illium and nor is Moira", her mother just smiled at her "we'll see, honey, we'll see"

The rest of the evening went under a cloud with the 2 grandmothers staring holes in each other for most of the evening, both Alison and Xaverius tried somewhat to keep things calm. It came so bad at one point that Alison threatened to leash a Singularity at them, that managed to keep the peace for the rest of the evening. When the evening came to an end both the Tarunaneses and her mother left at seperate times, after an evening like this it was not a good idea to have any of the grandparent's staying over, she apologised to the Tarunaneses for her mother's behaviour, they told her she had nothing to apologise for. She then said farewell to her mother and told her mother that she embarrassed her in front of the Tarunaneses, her mother just gave a playful wave of dismissal, before leaving. After her mother left she saw to little Moira and retired for the night


	9. Mother's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa takes drastic measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

Alison woke up with a splitting headache, which was funny because she was sure she didn't drink last night, she was still groggy as she tried to focus her eyes. Still lying in the bed, she looked around the room and noticed that she was no longer in her bedroom, she tried to get up , but she had been restrained to the bed. She gave a loud yell, which was answered by her mother and some Asari entering the room, "ah, you're awake, honey" her mother said to her. Alison was not exactly pleased with her mother "mum, have you gone insane and where the hell have you taken me to?", her mother answered "no I am not insane and you are on our ship bound for Illium. Alison struggled against the restraints as she shouted to her mother "not insane?, you've chained me to this bed, if you've done anything to hurt my baby, I'll kill you", her mother just sighed "we've chained you to the bed for your own good and your baby is being well cared for, you know, honey, threatening to kill your mother is not the done thing". Alison just rolled her eyes "oh, is that right?, well neither is chaining your daughter to a bed and taking their child from them the done thing, but you seem to be alright with that", "oh honey, you're so wrong, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, it was clear that you were in so much denial over what must have happened to you that you needed help and being on the Citadel was not he best place for you", Alison was beginning to become exasperated "why can't you get it through your thick skull that me and a Turian called Wurexus Tarunanes had sex and 9 months later Moira popped out, you know the one you're supposed to love and call granddaughter and not that?"

Vanessa just looked at her restrained daughter before answering "because I know that is not possible and it is hard to love something that came from such desecration, which I know what happened", Alison venomously replied "so your going to keep me chained to this bed until I come to terms to what you think happened to me, and tell me, mother, are you going to spoon feed me, wipe my backside while you wait?". Vanessa just smiled "no, when we get to Illium, you'll free to move around, with some restrictions, of course", Alison just stared at her mother "so I am to be confined to some house", her mother shook her head and said "no, we have taken other measures", "what do you mean?", Alison asked worriedly. Vanessa took a device from one of the Asari attendee's before answering her daughter "we've implanted you with a tracking and control device", Alison screamed at her mother "YOU'VE PUT A BATARIAN TORTURE DEVICE IN ME?", "no, honey, I would never allow that" replied Vanessa as she pressed a button on the device which activated the control device that instantly sent her daughter into delirium, Vanessa went to bend down at her daughter's now delirious head and said "I would never harm or allow harm to come to some I love, you rest now, honey, and don't worry, you'll be with your child soon enough"

"YOU INCOMPETENT FLEDGLING" roared Xaverius at the Turian C-Sec officer as he viewed the security footage from the appartment which showed a group of Asari loading 2 packages covered by blankets into a waiting sky-car which headed off to an awaiting ship in the docks. Xaverius was ripping the young officer apart, "I knew C-Sec wasn't exactly the elite, but this, this.....", words were failing him as he thought about his wife, she had started to come to terms with the loss of their son with the addition of a new granddaughter, now she along with her mother had been taken away from them. Nirexia would be in tears, if Turians could shed them, she demanded that Xaverius get little Moira and Alison back and by the spirits, he was going to do exactly that. He needed to have a talk with Sparatus and Palin about what happened at the appartment

He met up with Sparatus and Palin in the councilors office and asked Palin "where do you get these idiotic fledgings from?, I know the Asari are highly skilled at infiltration, but I would have thought that 2 large packages wrapped in blankets would have raised suspicion", Palin gave a stern look before answering "we had to pull our more experienced officers away because of trouble on the wards, some Shepardists were claiming that Shepard was right about what she claimed and we thought that the Presidium was safe enough for our rookie officers to gain some guard duty experience", "and tell me, what did they claim, that C-Sec is a bunch of incompetents?, because they would hardly be original on that" said Xaverius angerly. Sparatus tried to call order "enough, if we can get back to the matter at hand, I would like to introduce an expert on Asari extremists to help us, please Matriarch T'Aeli, if you can give some insight." The Asari matriarch was elegant and highly professional, but also had a warm personality, she gave Xaverius a warm, but concerned look "I am so sorry that some of our more extreme element have caused you and your wife so much pain", Xaverius answered "not as much as some of the incompetent element in mine, Matriarch" as he looked with distain towards Palin. The scene was becoming tense, so Sparatus asked the Matriarch to give any possible information she had on the Asari extremists responsible for the kidnapping

The Matriarch began "as you known the impact of humanities entrance on the galactic stage as the first independently capable of FTL travel race in centuries sent shockwaves across the galaxy, but none more so than to my people", Sparatus answered "and what they have accomplished in such a short amount of time continues to send shockwaves", Palin just huffed "they're given too much leeway, if you ask me", Xaverius spat out "nobody did", Sparatus then asked T'Aeli "please, Matriarch, if you will, please continue". The Matriarch continued her debrief, "like I was saying it stunned people across the galaxy, but none more so than my own, here we came across, especially their females, a race almost identical to appearance to our own, the reaction on Thessia was overwhelming". Sparatus replied "I am sure it was just as overwhelming for the humans on Earth", the Matriarch smiled "quite, but we had been exploring the galaxy for 3000 years then suddenly a race so near identical to our own comes from an unknown part of the galaxy, questions were asked and many Asari, myself included, saw it and still do see it as more than just coincidence, unfortunately so did many of our extremists". Xaverius was getting anxious "please, Matriarch, would The Way bring any physical harm to Alison or Moira?", "physical harm, no, that's not their way", "so they are relatively safe then?", "no, far from it, as you know when Asari meld with humans over a period of time, human brainwave patterns become more attuned to Asari, however in normal circumstances, the human brain puts up a natural defense to stop the process going too far, but hallucinative drugs and implants can disable this defence, this is how some of our more unscruplious sisters build human harems in the Terminus"

Palin was next to pose questions to the Matriarch, "so you believe The Way kidnapped Alision Tait to turn her into some kind of brainwashed sex slave?", the Matriarch answered "no, The Way believe that Humanity are some type of lost children and must be brought into the care of the Asari and then brought into thinking the same way as the Asari", "forgive me matriarch, but don't the Asari want the whole galaxy to on their way of thinking?", "no, not like The Way would have it, they would take someone like Miss Tait and slowly over time subvert her unique human personality turning her into a puppet like Asari in a human shell". Palin then asked "is Mrs Tait brainwashed?", the Matriarch replied "most likely not, it is likely after her visit to see her daughter and granddaughter, where she claimed her daughter was the victim of a lab experiment, The Way got in contact with her, offering their assistance", how did they get here so fast?", "it's likely they were always here". Sparatus asked "Matriarch, why take Moira?", she answered "because she is proof of their beliefs, up until Moira's birth, the only race to reproduce with alien races was my own and this can be seen as further vindication on their statements on humanity". Xaverius ended the meeting by stating that the need to quickly find Alison and Moira


	10. Illium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Taits and the Asari attendees arrive in Illium

The shuttle arrived at the private shuttle pad at a disclosed estate in a remote part of Illium, after it landed Vanessa and an Asari attendee helped a still delirium filled Alison into the house, while another attendee carried Moira. Vanessa recieved a kiss from Tinualia, "welcome back, Vanessa, I hope the trip wasn't too painful", "no more than I expected, unfortunately, do you think these Asari you've hired will be able tell us anything?", "yes, they're all top geneticists, they'll be able to look at your daughter's and granddaughter's DNA and be able to tell what changes were made to it". Vanessa's face became hardened as she spoke "Tinualia, Alison is and always will be my daughter, but I will never call that thing she had to carry in her womb my granddaughter, it is an abomination, only refer to it as either my granddaughter or Moira when my daughter is around". Tinualia was taken back by Vanessa's uncharacteristic coldness "Vanessa, don't you think you're being a little harsh?", "and how would you expect me to be?, my darling daughter used as a lab animal, forced to carry some creature in her womb", "well, maybe, but it's hardly the child's fault", "maybe not, but I don't have to refer to it as anything other than a thing".

In other part of the building a group of Asari where examing Moira under the supervision of a mysterious Matriarch, they took skin and blood samples from the little hybrid, but they were careful not to harm her. The Matriarch asked the team with authority "what have you learned so far?", the lead Asari scientist answered "this child is like nothing we have encountered so far, Matriarch, it is a perfect fusion of human and Turian traits right down to the genetic code". The Matriarch then asked "the mother is a biotic, does the child show any sign of biotic potential?", the lead scientist answered "as you well know the child is far too young to show signs of biotic potential, however it does have eezo nodes in it's nervous system". The Asari scientists made more checks on the hybrid as the lead scientist countinued to debrief the Matriarch "given enough study of this child and the mother, we believe we can soon proceed to the next stage", the Matriarch nodded "then prepare the child to be handed back to the mother when she recovers". The scientists put the little hybrid into a crib

Alison awoken several hours later in a lavish bedroom in a large sized bed, her mother, Vanessa, soon came in, "I see your awake, honey", Alison responded with sacrasm "yeah, so nice to awake to a mother's smile, pity my own daughter can't do the same", Vanessa had a strained look on her face as she replied "now, now, dear, your child is being brought to you", "your granddaughter, mother and have you brought what I need to look after her?". Vanessa was trying to restrain herself at the thought at that creature being called her granddaughter, "yes, everything is here", "then I will prepare Moira's first feed. Vanessa left the room and went to the lounge seething, she hated the thought of her daughter bonding with that thing. Alison poured the milk on the dextro meat mash and went to get Moira from her crib, "come on, little girl, din dins" she cooed to her daughter, the little hybrid gurgled hungerly as Alison brought the spoon to it's mouth. After she fed Moira, Alison made sure Moira was winded before putting her back in her crib, later she would bathe and change her. Vanessa watched with pride and disgust, pride that her daughter had become a caring mother, but disgust to what she became a mother to, a monster.

Tinualia came up to Vanessa while she was watching Alison with Moira and said to Vanessa "your daughter is a very loving mother to her child, they seem to be bonding well together", Vanessa seethed "yes, they do, don't they?". Tinualia noticed the negative tone of Vanessa voice, "you don't seem happy about that", "no, I am not, but I will tolerate it, for my daughter's sake". Tinualia needed to know "this isn't because the child is half Turian is it", "no, it is not, it's because it has to been conceived in a lab experiment, there is no other explanation for it". Tinualia was growing concerned for her bondmate, "have you considered that your daughter may have been a willing participant?", Vanessa just gave a low chuckle "willing?, then why does she persist in this fantasy of a tryst with a Turian soldier, why not just tell me how it was conceived rather than continue with this charade, Tinualia, I don't want to feel this way towards a helpless child, but I can't seem help myself". Tinualia held her troubled partner as they continued to watch Alison and Moira


	11. Nirexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nirexia is pent up with worry

Nirexia was on tenderhooks with concern, she only found out about the existence of her granddaughter a few days previously and now she was gone, taken along with her mother. This was a cruel blow so soon after the tragedy of losing her son, how much would the spirits test her, how much could she take? She knew she couldn't blame the other grandmother for what she did, for what mother would not be concerned for their daughter after their daughter's womb produced what was meant to be inconceivable? But she could blame the Asari extremists that helped Vanessa take Alison and Moira, Asari soldiers might call themselves huntresses, but they soon learn what it was to be the hunted for she was not just the mere wife of General Xaverius Tarunanes, commander of the Palaven 117th Legion, for that role could be filled easily by a whore, no, she was the proud life mate of a devoted Turian, mother of a dutiful son and grandmother of an adorable granddaughter. She might not be able to get back her son, but 2 out of 3 was not going to be good for the Asari thugs who caused this outrage

She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant with Wurexus, after years of trying and after years of heartbreak, finally the spirits answered their plea, several months later she gave bith to a fledgling, a son, they called Wurexus. They were so proud when Wurexus went into mandatory bootcamp and even more proud when he mustered out. The great sadness came when they were told that their only son had been killed fighting Batarian pirates in the Traverse, the Batarians were a savage race of thugs that left the Citadel Concords after the Council favoured Humanities claim to the Skyllian Verge over theirs, the Council sighed in relief when the Batarians left, the Council wanted to be rid of backwards thinking thugs before Humanities arrival on the galactic community. The sadness of the loss of her had been tempered by the joy of finding out that her son had fathered a child and that she was a grandmother

The joyous news also came with a surprisingly shock when she was told, or rather her husband was told by Sparatus, the identity of the mother. Nirexia almost thought she went insane when she heard it, the mother was not a Turian female, but a human, a race of Asari like primates from an ocean world, although humans themselves were not aquatic. The joy of finding out she was a grandmother surpassed any shock about finding out the about identity of the mother and she immediately booked a flight to the Citadel. She didn't know exactly what to expect, she just needed to see this last living connection to her son. She arrived at the Citadel and went straight to the maternity hospital, she with her husband were guided to the aftercare ward by Sparatus, she looked at the newborns in their cribs and saw the one that was without a doubt her son's child. She almost on instinct went over to the child's crib and picked up the child and immediately fell in love, it did not matter that the child had an obvious human body frame, it was her son's parting gift. She inwardly promised to protect the little tyke with all that she was when she heard a quiet but angry voice, the mother had woken from her slumber. The mother was covered in a blue glow and Nirexia knew that her next moments could be her last, but she would go to the Spirits happy that she got to know her new granddaughter

The situation was soon defused when she told the mother exactly who she was, and from that moment the 2 bonded over the new hybrid, it was like she gained a daughter as well as a granddaughter. Xaverius had ruined the moment with his posturing over the child's future and insulting of the mother after she in no uncertain terms reminded him that she was the primary caregiver not him, Nirexia sided with the new mother telling him that she would not go through with her granddaughter what she did with her son. She bonded further with her granddaughter over the coming days, then Vanessa appeared, Nirexia knew she wasn't the enemy, just a confused and frightened woman. She and her husband listened to Vanessa's fears about her daughter's pregnancy and she had to admit there was some small part of her that agreed with what Vanessa was saying, how could there not be, considering it's unusual nature? Nirexia's world shattered when she learned that Vanessa with help from Asari mercenaries had forcibly taken Alison and Moira, she could not hate Vanessa, she was only a concerned mother, but she could hate the Asari mercenaries, for it was obvious that they had planned this before Vanessa even clapped eyes on her new granddaughter. The Asari mercenaries had seized on Vanessa's fear by promising her that they would get her daughter and her child to safety, Nirexia knew this was trash, these weren't hired mercenaries, but members of an extremist group who wanted the mother and child for their own purposes. Nirexia was comforted by the words of her husband, who promised that he would bring Alison and Moira back and although she was still worried, she felt reassured because she knew would do that, he was her rock in this situation


	12. Vanessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Tait contemplates her daughter

Vanessa was a loving mother, who wanted to see her daughter safe and happy, she felt trepidation when her daughter left home to study at a Citadel educational and her heart was in her mouth when she heard about the geth attack. She wss relieved when she heard that Alison had survived and surprised when 9 months later she heard that Alison had given birth and that she was now a grandmother, curious, worried and excited she made her way to the Citadel. She arrived at her daughters appartment to see her new granddaughter, her daughter introduce her to her granddaughter, when she saw what her daughter had birthed she felt sorrow, rage and disgust, her beautiful daughter reduced to being a breeder for the unnatural. She remained as claim as she could, but her questioning of her daughter and revealed some of what she was really feeling qnd she knew that her daughter knew by the annoyed way she responded to her. Vanessa knew that the story her daughter was giving her was nonsense, she was an xenomedic and she had never naturally came across anything like this before, it had to have been created in a lab, there was no other explanation

Vanessa remembers when she gave birth to Alison, she and Ian were so proud, they had a happy life together despite their careers often seperating them, they discovered that their daughter was a biotic at relatively early age and through Ian's connections with the Asari, they managed to get private tution for Alison from an Asari instructor. Alison was soon discovered to be an Adept with a powerful ability with Singularities. Ian managed to keep Alison away from the attention of the Alliance military, who at the time were obsessively snapping up biotics and would give the Taits little choice but to hand Alison over to them. The treatment of human biotics had improved since that time, although some sections of human society like the backwards minded Homeward Sol still mistrusted them. Vanessa was extremely proud when at a young age Alison was admitted to a prestigous multi species art school on the Citadel. She also remembered her husband telling her about the Batarians and what they did to people they captured, enslaving them, placing control chips in their skulls that sent shocks through their bodies if they disobeyed, she also remember Ian telling Alison that people did evil deeds for different reasons, if they were forced, if they had been mistreated, if it was all that they knew or if they got pleasure out of it, it was this last group of which most Batarian slavers belonged to, that deserved no mercy

Now, ironically, here she was, just having implanted a control chip in her own daughter, granted it would cause delrium in her daughter instead of pain, but it was a control chip none the less. What would Ian have thought about her doing this she thought, he would have been outraged that his own wife could inflict this horror on their own daughter, no matter the reason. But it had to be done, Alison was no longer the girl she was, she couldn't be, not if she was in so much denial over what must have happened to her and if she could be happy that her womb produced such an abomination, then that was further proof of the need for such drastic measures. It is the duty of every mother to protect their children from harm, even if they couldn't recognise it, which her daughter no longer could. She knew that her daughter had bonded with the abomination and it would be cruel beyond measure to seperate them for although abomination it may be, it was still an innocent and it still deserved a loving mother for whom she knew her daughter would be. She also had to protect her daughter from those who would wish to inflict further horrors on her

She also contemplated Xaverius and Nirexia, another 2 innocent souls caught up in a vile scheme, loving parents recently bereft of a son, given dark hope in a grandchild that should not be. Desperate people clinging on to some last connection to their lost son, no matter how painful it must be for them. She might be stuck with a daughter who cares for an abomination, but she will never be stuck with the injustice of what happened to her daughter, she will find out what happened, no matter what. She would then be there for her daughter when she finally realised what had been done to her, but now her daughter resented her, but then again how could she not? Alison had been kidnapped by her own mother, chipped and held hostage by someone who could not except that she was telling the truth


	13. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xaverius starts the search for Alison and Moira

It had been 5 days since Alison and Moira had been taken and there had been no confirmation of where they had been taken. Xaverius had gained access to the flight departure records thanks to Sparatus, flights couldn't depart the Citadel without giving a clear departure destination, this was done to control the heavy traffic that the Citadel received. The records that Xaverius was able to receive confirmed that the ship that the mercenaries were on was destined for Cyone, an Asari colony world in the Silean Nebula. He knew within himself that it would not have been the final destination of the mercenaries, they would have transfered to another vessel, but he had to follow that lead if he was to get his granddaughter back. He chartered a ship to Cyone to gain the answers he needed, he took a crew a C-Sec special investigations officers and got help from Councilor Tevos as well as Sparatus to by-pass any red tape at the Cyone port

Xaverius arrived at the Cyone port, traveling steaight from the Widow relay to the Kypladon relay, where Cyone was near to, he went to the port authority, run by a Asari matron, of a gruff appearance, well as far as such an appearrance could be described to an Asari and asked about the ship the mercenaries chartered. The port matron told him "yes, a group of Asari departed from the ship you mentioned, they were escorting 2 stasis pods with authorised clearance to transfer to another vessel that was on route to Atolia, they seemed to be accompanied by a human female". "Vanessa Tait" Xaverius responded, "who?" the matron asked, "the mother and grandmother of the people in the stasis pods, the smaller one containing my granddaughter". When the matron heard Xaverius she was stunned "that would have to mean that the smaller stasis pod contained Moira Tait, the hybrid". After Moira was born, all major port authorities were put on high alert in case of a kidnapping, but it had now appeared that there was a corruption in the system that gave the mercenaries the leeway to continue their journey as long as they gave destinations at ports and Xaverius had a pretty good idea who was responsible

Atolia was an Asari colony world at the very edges of Republic space where it bordered with the Attican Traverse, it was not a highly populated world, although it was beautiful, many Asari Huntresses went their for their rural and wilderness training. Xaverius when he got back to his ship ordered a course to the planet, hopefully Alison and Moira would be there, although he was highly doubtfu, The ship arrived at Atolia and as it was a world where the Asari had their Huntresses train, it had high security for such an underpopulated world. Xaverius went up to the port official to ask on the whereabouts of the mercenary ship that came from Cyone, but was stalled by the official who was Huntress captain wishing for him to confirm his identity. This was soon resolved when one of the crew, an Asari who had trained with the official on Atolia confirmed the general's identity and the reason for the enquiry. The port official told Xaverius that ship did register for some supplies, the official did have suspicions about the ship and wanted to make a more through examination, but was told to stand down by an order from a matriarch. She was however able to tell Xaverius that the ship did register it's destination for Illium. The general thanked the port official and set a course for Illium


	14. Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matriarch in charge of The Way on Illium states her plan's to her followers

The scientists examining Moira's and her mother's DNA, they were noting how the Dextro DNA of Moira's father seemlessly fused with Alison's Levo DNA to create Moira and how it would give Moira advantages over both humans and Turians and they were gaining knowledge through this study on how to transfer genetic attributes like Turian sight or human adaptability into the Asari genome without the risk of physical change. They were, of course, looking into putting Asari attributes into human DNA and ways of putting physical changing attributes into foreign DNA. They were making great strides into their research which pleased the Matriarch in charge who called a meeting "sisters, your great work is helping our cause gain pace, soon, we will be able to permanently condition doppleganger brainwaves to be like Asari without the constant need for melding or drug doses and we will start with the one who has brought us the necessary tools for this endeavour, Maiden Alison Tait". The gathered Asari bowed their heads in reverence at what the Matriarch had said

The Matriarch called for her assistant to come with her as she went to her office, the assistant, an Asari of later Matron years listened to the Matriarch as she spoke "Miss Tait will indeed be the first in a new breed of Asarified dopplegangers, but she will also be one of our most devoted servants, I want you to find a devoted member of our cause to bond with her to make the transition more comfortable". The assistant was slightly surprised "Matriarch, I thought you didn't want to go down the path of our fallen Terminus sisters", the Matriarch gave a look of slight disappointment "you wound me, no, we will not go down the path of those whores who only seek their next orgasm from their drug addled sex slaves, no, sister, we will bring in Miss Tait for a much different and higher purpose". The matriarch went on to explain more of her plan, "Maiden Tait will be the vanguard in our efforts to bring the doppelgangers into the fold, she will be the instrument of our recruitment"

The assistant wondered how this would be accomplished and asked, "matriarch, how will we achieve this?" The matriarch answered "with careful instruction from our young sister Calira", Calira was an Asari at the tail end of her maiden stage and an expert at xenopsychology and more importantly a feverant supporter of The Way's goals, she was assigned to befriend Alison and bring her under The Way's influence. This would be helped greatly by the control chip that was implanted into Alison by her mother, which The Way told Vanessa would help to calm Alison, of course it was to help to break down Alison's mental defences and help Calira attune Alison's brainwaves. This was not, of course not told to Vanessa, who was conivnced that her Asari allies were only looking out for her best interests and the interests of her daughter. The device was sold to Vanessa as the ultimate relaxment for a hysterical suffering from hysteria by suppressing traumatic memories. Vanessa was intially reluctant about the device until she examined it more carefully and discovered it was completely unlike those used by Batarian slavers. However the device was designed to make her daughter a devoted Asari to The Way's agenda, if not in body, most certainly in spirit

Calira had read through the reports given to her by her leaders in The Way, she had read about Moira's birth and how it would impact galactic society and more specifically Asari society, gone would be the days when the Asari could claim to be the true focus of galactic unity. However that didn't mean that the Asari couldn't be the one to control that new focus and Calira understood this and prepared herself to introduce herself to Moira's mother, Alison. The Way had been planning to bring Humanity into the Asari, or rather The Way's version of the Asari fold for decades and now with Humanities or at least one human's ability to produce a hybrid it was now time to forward that agenda. Calira read on how The Way was able to manipulate Vanessa Tait's own fears for her daughter, on how they were able to manipulate Vanessa's very own already predetermined concepts of galactic biology to convince her that her daughter Alison had been the victim of malevolent scientific experimentation and that the birth of Moira was the end result

So complete was The Way's manipulation of Vanessa's fears that she did not question why The Way was so eager to help her smuggle her daughter and the abomination that she had given birth. The Way told Vanessa that they had hired an elite group of Asari mercenaries to help smuggle her daughter and the abomination out of the Citadel, they were in fact no mercenaries, but devoted members of The Way that were eager to deliver Alison and Moira to their leaders, having the support of Vanessa was a bonus that made their task far more easier. The manipulation of Vanessa fears was also used to have her implant a control chip in her daughter, one unlike the barbaric torture devices used by Batarian slavers, but one that would release chemicals direct into Alison's brain that would cause delirium and break down Alison's mental defences making it easier for Alison to be converted mentally through melding


	15. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlira meets Alison

Alison was bathing Moira, when there was a slight knock on the door, she took out little Moira and wrapped her in a towel to answer the door and standing there was Carlira. Carlira then introduced herself, "I am one of your mother's bondmate's friends and I have heard of how you were brought here and I hoping to see if you were alright". Alison looked at the Asari and thought she had a sympathetic and trusting face and decided to let her in, "yes, my dearest mother thought it would be good idea to have me kidnapped and brought here against my will, she even thought that it would be good for me to be implanted with a contol chip". Carlira feigned angry disbelief, "for any mother to do that to there child is horrible", she knew about the control chip even before Alison mentioned it, her organisation put it in, Alison was to be the first in a new generation of Asarified humans

Alison took Moira back into the bathroom to finish her bath and told her guest, "make yourself comfortable, I have to finish off giving Moira her bath", Carlira looked around the appartment looking at all the pictures noting that there wasn't one of Moira. The Way knew of Venessa Tait's view of her granddaughter, in fact they had helped foster it to create a wedge between her and her daughter, Alison was always the real target of the group because of her unique circumstance. The Way wanted Alison for her unique genetics, they want her as an example of how it could be proven to their fellow Asari that humanity was nothing more than a wayward child that needed to be brought back into line. The open secret of the galaxy was the humanity was going to be the next great power and there was a race to see who would be able to take advantage of that and who better than the Asari was The Way's philosophy

Of course it wouldn't end with the Asari in control of humanity's new found power it would only end with The Way in charge of the Asari, who would be the natural parental guiding figures for humanity, who would lead the charge to bring the galaxy under the order of the Asari. The Way although attracting more members than before was still a small organisation, it needed to take small steps to achieve it's goal and the taking of Alison Tait would be the largest of those small steps so to speak. The plan had been to work on Vanessa Tait's paranoia over her daughter, encourage the implanting of a heavily modified control chip that would never cause pain but would send Alison into delirium to break down her natural resistence to deeper Asari melding which would break down her will and leave her vunerable to manipulation and modification and Carlira was equipped with a device to activate the control chip

The device that Carlira had was not like the one that Vanessa had, it was very discreet and had numberous settings and had been activated as soon as Alison had opened the door causing her to feel relaxed, but lucid when she greeted Carlira. Alison finished bathing little Moira and put her down for the night, then made some kaffe for her guest and they both went to sit on the couch. She started off by telling Carlira her problems with her mother, "she's always been caring, if a little overbearing, but this I never saw coming, she looked depressed as she continued to lay out her woes and Carlira was more than happy to listen, "to hire mercenaries to steal me and my child and keep us here under loock and key, all because she can't accept the truth". Carlira already knew what the truth was, but she asked to keep the pretense, "and what's that?", Alison gave a slight huff as she replied "that I got pregnant after a meaningless one night stand"

Carlira then asked "so what does she believe?", Alison replied, "that I was taken to be part of some horrible experiment into human reproduction genetics with Moira being the result", Carlira listened intently as Alison went on with her story. Carlira was to befriend and using melding techniques, which would be considered illegal by Asari society, manipulate Alison into becoming her plaything to help the transition into becoming The Way's servant. The idea of having Alison as a bed partner was not exactly unappealing to Carlira, it was a reason she volunteered, she would begin by playing the concerned friend as she told Alison, "that's terrible and I can relate to it myself through my own mother, she was also overbearing, she kept on wanting me to go into the family textile business on Nevos, but I wanted to be a sculptor, I tried to apply to every art school on Nevos, but mother using her influence had made sure that they would never admit me". Alison was glad to be talking to someone who seemed that they might understand listened on


	16. Chatting the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlira and Alison talk the night away

Carlira continued to tell Alison about her frustrations with her mother, "yeah, she's always been an interfering old crone, 'it's for your own good' she'd always tell me, ha, it was for the good for her image, the image of the dutiful daughter adhering to the wishes of her powerful matron mother". The fact that her mother was a matron was perhaps the only bit of truth in Carlira's story, she did not come from Nevos, she was a native Thessian, she never wanted to study sculpture, she wanted to study xenopsychology and her mother supported her throughly. The truth was that her mother never interfered with the choices that she made in her life and that she wasn't an owner of a textile business, but she was an executive in a shipping concern on Thessia. Carlira had told the lie about wanting to be a sculptor to have more common ground with Alison's studying of art background

They talked about their love of Ancient Egyptian sculpture, and on this Calira was actually truthful, she like many Asari did have a love for the sculpture of one of Earth's great ancient cultures, "I love how they were able to make such detail using only the most basic of tools" she said, "it is truly inspiring. Alison was enjoying being able to talk to someone that wasn't a de-facto prison guard or at least that what she thought, the subject soon turned back to the matter at hand, her imprisonment, "mum won't even listen to me, she's even hired some Asari doctors to look over me and Moira like we are prize cattle, me, her own daughter and as for Moira, she considers her nothing more than a science experiment gone wrong, what happened to her?" Alison took a large drink from her glass, "what caused her to be able to chip her own daughter like animal and be so cruel to an innocent child?"

Carlira tried to smooth the distraught human's mind by suggesting an Asari relaxing technique, "mother's often see their children as babies even when fully grown and sometimes that causes them to take callous actions when they believe they have to protect them". Alison couldn't fully take in what Carlira was saying, "callous, protect?, try abominable and control, for that what it is", Carlira smiled, "perhaps, but she did have good intentions, albeit misguided". But they weren't misguided, they were being guided, just not by Vanessa Tait, but by the organisation that Carlira was working for, and they were being guided for Alison's effective enslavement. Oh sure, she would be well looked after and she never be forced to work, but her will would not be her own and she would the puppet of The Way and most likely Carlira's very well cared for sex toy and handmaiden

Carlira activated the device that controlled Alison's control chip at a minimal level, just enough to make her relaxed, but not enough to send her into delirium, "let me help you with this very simple Asari message technique". Alison could see no harm in letting her try and moved to a position on the couch where Carlira would be able to position herself behind her. Carlira placed her index and forefingers on each side of Alison's head and gently began messaging Alison's head, "is that helping?", she asked Alison. Alison felt the technique relaxing the stress in her head and replied in an easied tone, "yes, yes it is", what she didn't feel was that Carlira had her in a light meld and with the control chip bypassing her brain's natural defenses against intrution, Carlira was more easily able to mildly manipulate her mind, so that Alison would become more and more suggestible to her

The Way wasn't into trying to manipulate human minds so that they could create harems or living sex toys, but that didn't mean that it didn't have members who wanted human pets and Carlira was one of them. The things she would do with Alison once she had her completely under her influence, it gave Carlira a thrill just thinking about them, but that would have to wait. She let Alison rest her head in her lap for a while, before deciding to make her exit. She gently lifted Alison's head and told her, "I have to go now, but if you want I could come back, if you want, Alison gave a smile and answered, "yes, I would like that, could you come back tommorrow night?" Carlira replied, "I'll see if I can do that, but I am not sure", of course she was sure, she would back in that appartment tomorrow night no matter what, as she had a large grin as she left through the door


	17. Relaying Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xaverius approaches the Tasale System, a week after Carlira's first visit to Alison

Xaverius was in contact with his wife, "I have managed to track down where they took Alison and Moira, they took them to Illium, I am just about to land at the Nos Astros spaceport", Nirexia replied, "thank the spirits, hopefully we can get this over with and bring Alison and Moira back to us". Xaverius landed his craft at the spaceport and made the mandatory regulatories at the customs office and went to the spaceport's foyer, where he was waylaid by 2 hooded figures carrying what looked like a small package. The 2 figures revealed themselves to be Vanessa Tait and her bondmate, Tinualia and the package they were carrying was little Moira, Vanessa was teary eyed when she pleaded with Xaverius, "please you've got to get us out of here". Xaverius was caught out by this, "wha...what happen to, where is Alison?", he asked, Vanessa was absolutely distraught as she answered, "she's gone"

Xaverius was confused, "what do you mean gone?", Vanessa just replied in a calm panic, "I'll explain, but we need to get out of here, NOW", Xaverius looked at the trio and just complied. Once they left Illium orbit and Vanessa had fed little Moira using milk substitute Xaverius demanded to know, "is Alison dead?" Vanessa put her clasped hands to her mouth for a moment before answering, "that would be a mercy, physically she is still alive, but the young woman who was my daughter is gone, she is now a devoted puppet of The Way, either at the feet of their Illium leader or in the bed of that bitch who acted as her therapist, Carlira". Vanessa went on to explain how she got help from what she thought at the time was an Asari mercenary company to take Alison and Moira from The Citadel and how they advised putting a control chip into Alison, one that caused delirium instead of pain

"You put a control chip in your own daughters head?", Xaverius asked in surprised anger, Vanessa loked remorseful, "they told me it would stop her panicking and trying to escape, I didn't know the real reason". Vanessa explained about why she took Alison and Moira, believing that Alison was in denial about what she believed must have happened to her and that the control chip was to be used to stop Alison running away before the therapy could start. Vanessa then told Xaverius that the control chip not only kept Alison semi sedated if she tried to run away, but it also broke down Alison's natural mental defences against manipulation that could occur through melding. She went on to tell about Carlira about how during the course of the week she had manipulated, through melding, Alison to become more and more devoted to her and that as the control chip became less needed it finally was removed, but her daughter was no longer who she was

It was Tinualia who managed to find out who Carlira really was and that the mercenary company was really a branch of The Way, but it was too late for Alison, she had already gone and left messages saying she was coming back for Moira. It was decided then that despite not fully being sure of little Moira's origins, they concluded that The Way manipulated Vanessa's fears to get to her daughter and they could not allow them to get their hands on Moira, hence the fortunate meeting with Xaverius at the spaceport. When they arrived at the Citadel, little Moira was taken into special diplomatic protective custody because of her special circumstances, but both sets of grandparents were allowed fully access to the little hybrid. Xaverius despite all that happened did not begrudge this, he kept his anger for The Way and devoted himself to help bringing them down for the misery that they had caused

It was found out over the next few weeks that although Moira was the first recorded human hybrid child, she was not in fact, the first born. An Alliance patrol had picked up a small colony of ex and escaped slaves that had human females that managed to give birth to hybrids from different types of Asaroid fathers in the Attican Traverse. The mothers and their hybrid children were taken into protective custody as the news broke out throughout Citadel space, eventually they would they would bo to live with their children either on human worlds or stay on The Citadel. These new children represented a new age in how not only how humans were viewed in the galaxy, but also theories of sentient reproduction, it was amajor scientific breakthrough. In a remote space station in an undisclosed part of the galaxy, Cerberus scientist, Miranda Lawson was hoping to make another scientific breakthrough as she and her team worked on the body of Commander Shona Shepard


End file.
